


Little Bird

by SewerWitch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Manga Spoilers, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Shoe Kink, bottom reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/pseuds/SewerWitch
Summary: "Tell me, child," he began, the name meant for you to feel small compared to him. And fuck, it worked. "Where is it that your loyalties lie?"A Gender-Neutral Reader-Insert where you prove to Xenoexactlywho it is you belong to.
Relationships: Dr. Xeno/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this in about 4 hours because I could not stop thirsting over that picture of Xeno and his damn shoe, presenting itself to me to be _licked clean_.
> 
> Anyway. The reader here is kept gender-neutral, so feel free to imagine whatever you heckin' want.

* * *

  
You couldn't even make eye contact with him. 

Every little thing happened so fast that the past few hours felt like a blur. From one massive boat being taken over by the 'enemy', to now a much smaller boat traveling down the Pacific ocean towards South America. You had expected the day to be wild, but you did  _ not  _ expect to find yourself on a boat with...  _ him _ ... when just a few hours ago you were watching a wild in-air dog fight between two primitive handmade aircraft. 

And yet, there you were, arms crossed among the crowd, refusing to look his way as the group spoke of their plans and what to do next. Senku didn't seem at all perturbed about having the enemy leader on the ship. In fact he seemed  _ ecstatic _ about it, gleefully talking to his  _ ex _ -mentor about countless theories and presumptions about the stranger on the moon. You did your best to listen in, to follow along, but their quick banter only brought a sense of sickening jealousy to your chest. 

When their conversation ended, Senku pulled the others away onto the deck, a conversation to be had without the ears of the enemy around. Even Luna traveled along, giving you a look of worry when you refused to follow. Senku also shared a quick look your way, an eyebrow cocked high before he turned and left. He  _ trusted _ you. Or, at least, he trusted you wouldn't do anything stupid on a small boat in the middle of the Pacific. There was nothing you  _ could _ do. And you weren't about to go against the big-hitters that had come along on the ride. 

" _ My little bird. _ " 

There it was, three small words and your shoulders raised with a sudden shiver. You could not deny him your attention any longer, turning to face him, your crossed arms the only true barrier between you and the  _ 'enemy'.  _ You saw his dangerous smirk, eyebrows high with his total amusement in your show of emotion. 

"You are envious of my prior relationship with your 'new' leader, I take it."

Your eyes narrowed, but the pout forming on your lips made it obvious that he was right. The corners of his mouth curled even more, and you found yourself gulping down the sudden nerves in your stomach. "You just talk way too fast," you said, voice low and nearly a mumble, "us  _ common folk _ have a hard time with that, you know." 

He hummed for a moment, his head tilted as he watched you walk closer to him. "Poor thing," he said, voice holding no actual sympathy at all, "I can reduce the intellect of the conversation, or  _ 'dumb it down' _ , if you need."

You could feel your nose wrinkle as you shot a glare his way, but it did not make him falter in the slightest. He knew you didn't need such treatment, but you could tell he was enjoying the sudden game of teasing you. Perhaps it gave him a sense of power, seeing as he was tied up and essentially kidnapped by the enemy. 

"Sit," he said, a command that had you looking around the room for a spot to do just that. But, as your eyes fell on the chair that Senku had used only a few moments before, a soft "no" fell from Xeno's lips. You looked back to see him nodding to the floor in front of his knees, speaking again in a more firm voice as he reiterated himself, "I said  _ sit".  _

So you did, no hesitation in your movements as you put yourself onto your knees in front of him, sitting between the cabin couches and the small nearby dining table. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was also not the first time you had found yourself on your knees for this man. 

"Tell me, little nightingale, everything you know so far."

You took a deep breath as you compiled your thoughts, hands tapping on your knees to a random rhythm. It had been a few weeks since you 'joined' the Kingdom of Science, accompanying Luna on her quest. Your role was simple - while Luna had the job of finding the science leader and alerting the enemy of his location (a feat that did  _ not _ go to plan in the slightest), yours was gathering a specific set of details on their current levels of science. 

You were never much of a scientist before the petrification rays changed everything. You had an interest for it in school, but college was an absolute bitch and really brought nothing but stress. At least you didn't have student debt, anymore. But after waking up some three thousand years later, you found yourself obsessed with the ex-NASA scientist. He seemed to be eager to pass on his knowledge as well, excited by your ability to retain the lessons he taught. You knew you were nothing in comparison to the overseas student he would sometimes gush about, but it didn't stop you from enjoying his lessons or finding yourself enthralled to be considered his assistant in many projects. 

You also had doubts that his foreign student ever sat between his legs, happily lavishing his elegant cock with kisses and your total undivided attention. At least you had  _ that _ going for you. You just never expected to have to deal with such a rivalry out of nowhere. The second you learned that the enemy scientist was  _ Senku _ , well, that changed everything. 

Your fingers continued to tap against your knees, "they aren't too far behind us, a few generations of scientific growth but nothing that they won't be able to master quickly. But..." you knew the look in his eyes. His interest was no longer in their science, but the things they had  _ found _ . You gave a nod, understanding and switching the subject. "They are smart to not talk about it much in front of either me or Luna, but I've caught a few things here and there. That...  _ device."  _ Everything was laid out for him, everything you knew or had learned. It wasn't much. They were smart, despite their ages, and the fact that you only knew English had hampered much intel-gathering. 

Eventually a sigh fell from your lips, shoulders slumping, "that's all," you said, fingers now gripping at the cloth of your pants. You wanted to give him more, but you had absolutely nothing that he didn't know already. All the countless nights you had stayed up, going over the scenarios of when you would come back with amazing information, all the  _ rewards _ he would have given you. All of it was tossed out the window and into the Pacific ocean. You had given mediocre results, and now he was captured and being taken far from HQ. Sure, Stanley would take chase. But you were  _ no _ help in battles like that, especially when you needed to keep playing the card of being on the side of the Kingdom of Science. 

It was then that you felt a sudden push to the bottom of your chin - the tip of Xeno's shoe suddenly forcing your gaze to look up towards him. He sat there, illuminated by the moon behind him, legs crossed as his foot continued to prop up your chin. 

"Tell me, child," he began, the name meant for you to feel  _ small _ compared to him. And fuck, it  _ worked.  _ "Where is it that your loyalties lie?" 

The inquiry caused your brows to deeply furrow, a panic surging through your body as you pushed forward, "with  _ you _ ," you spat out, as quick as you could. "With  _ all _ of you, I--" You glared down at the cabin floor, thinking back to the stare Senku had given to you as he left. Their group... was not after bad things. Answers to everything, a better world, to revive people, to thrive. It was hard to not support them, and you never once tried to keep Luna back from doing the work required to save their leader. 

But there was a push of cold leather to your lips, the bottom of Xeno's shoe now preventing you from speaking further. 

"Prove it to me, my dear," he purred it out, making your eyes flutter close. 

_ You could do that. _

It took only a moment to relax yourself, eyes opening to look at the shoe in front of you. Xeno rarely went outside, spending most of his time in his laboratory. He was also quite the clean freak, which meant his shoes were always the epitome of cleanliness. Though now, they were covered in specs of dirt and mud, seemingly from the explosion and crash he and that Chrome boy had gone through. Part of you felt sickened by the thoughts running through your mind. But there was a part that felt overwhelmingly turned on by it, your eyes looking up and locking onto Xeno's dark stare as you ran your tongue across the blackened leather. 

There, thankfully, was not much of a taste. The leather itself had the artificial bitter chemical-like taste from its tanning process, but the specks of mud and dirt didn't add much at all. If anything there was the aftertaste of salt, most likely from their recent time on the beach, the sea mist and air having clung to the material. You treated the leather like an extension of his skin, kissing it and running your tongue against every surface, cleaning it until it shined. Occasionally your gaze snapped up to his, your cheeks feeling hot at how intensely he was watching you. His mouth a thin and slight smirk, corners curled into a small smile, dark eyes beneath raised eyebrows. His stare was not leaving you as you worked, and it only caused a warmth to grow quicker between your legs, your knees shuffling closer as you attempted to get a  _ bit _ of pressure against your groin. 

Your attention soon fell to the bit of skin peeking out from beneath his pant leg, showing just a hint of his ankle. Xeno  _ never _ showed much skin, even his hands constantly covered by his gloves, so the small little hints of his body were always such an inciting invitation that you couldn't pass up. He did not move to stop you as you slowly lifted more of the pant leg, laying your lips against the bony protrusion, enjoying how  _ soft _ his skin was against your lips. The taste of his flesh was a welcome change to the sharp flavor of the tanned leather, gentle and simple with the slightest hint of salt. You sucked on his ankle like it was a part of him to be worshiped, panting against his skin as a pathetic noise escaped from your throat. You had no control over it. But his chuckle at your enthusiasm only made your cheeks feel even hotter. 

You would have gone on for longer, if he had not moved his foot away, uncrossing his legs as they widened in front of you. He was summoning your next move, only needing to whisper out a low " _ come, _ " to make you hurriedly put yourself between his knees. His stare was causing your body to shiver, every bit of excitement making the adrenaline bubble within you. How long had it been since you were in this position? Months, it felt like. A period of time that only made you more desperate as you let your hands fall to his inner thighs, pushing away his cloak as you revealed the groin of his pants. The way his dark eyes followed your hands was the only bit of permission you needed to continue, fingers scrambling as you undid his belt and other connections that kept you away from what you  _ really _ needed. 

Finally, it was within your hands again. Another whimper left you, but you were distracted from the utter embarrassment that such a noise would have usually caused, your fingertips running across the warm and soft skin of Xeno's cock. It was not fully hard, not  _ yet _ anyhow, but you'd fix that. If you weren't in the current situation you would try to draw it out more, be slow and maybe even tease a bit, but you had not forgotten that the  _ 'enemy' _ was close by and could return at a moment's notice. So you brought your face down, eyes fluttering close once more as you laid your tongue flat against the hot head of his cock. Your hands made quick work of his base, collecting bits of your saliva to aid in your twists and pumps to his cock. 

Xeno's length was just as well put together as the rest of him. Surprisingly, in this stone world, he kept himself well groomed. It was impossible to imagine him any other way, even in the early days of waking up you had determined that he probably still found ways to be his ever elegant self. He was not too huge, but  _ more _ than enough to bring you to your brink without much effort. Even his precum, which covered your tongue as you swirled it against his cock head, was mild and inoffensive, just that very slight taste of bitter salt. Just enough to be practically addicting, wordlessly coaxing you to wrap your lips further around his cock and begin bobbing with earnest determination. 

Feeling his cock twitch against your tongue was always an encouragement, one that made you hum around his length, enjoying how he grew harder against your treatment. He was enjoying himself, and enjoying  _ you.  _ His perfect ex-student couldn't cause this sort of reaction in him, right? 

Your brows furrowed, thinking back to the pure excitement and  _ praise _ that fell from Xeno's lips as he talked to Senku. 

_ Well, _ you figured,  _ even if Senku can bring him to this point, at least you'd do it better. _ If it was a competition the rival scientist wanted, you'd give him one. Your brain may not be at his level, but you were sure you could beat him in other ways. 

The idea of proving yourself only caused your pace to quicken on Xeno's cock, sucking in your cheeks as you bobbed your head and twisted your palms. Drool and precum was dripping down your chin in amounts you didn't care to measure. You'd clean up any mess for him. You'd drink down every drop of cum so that there was no evidence of your quick show of devotion in the ship cabin. 

It was only when you heard his voice softly call out your name that you finally removed yourself from his cock, breathing hard against the tip as you met his dark eyes. 

"Up," it was a command, one you knew better than to go against, but you still stared back with knitted brows. 

Even so, you obeyed, knees shaking beneath you as you rose. Your gaze snapped back to the cabin door, a sudden sense of terror filling you. At their base, you rarely had a care if someone walked in. If anything, it made you feel  _ special _ , a bragging point, though mostly it only ended in eyes being rolled and doors slammed closed. 

Then, there was Stanley...

"Ah," Xeno's voice snapped you back into the moment, your head and body turning back to face him, "do not worry about them. We will have more than enough time if you stop stalling." You gulped hard as you watched his eyes slowly dance down your body, his eyes narrowing at your pants. "Be quick, now." 

A shudder left your chest, doing just that. Your fingers dashed to the ties of your pants, only taking the time to shove off a single leg before crawling into his lap. The warmth of your groins were now together, your hips grinding against his and feeling his hard cock against you. Small mewls left your lips, your arms wrapping around his shoulders as your body laid against him, rutting and rotating your hips in an attempt to gain more friction from him. Xeno was not able to wrap his arms around you in return, but you could feel his breath hitting your neck, heavier now than his usual calm and poised self. 

You needed to make him  _ moan _ . To make him breathe out your name. The most important bit of praise he could ever give you, to have his mind focused  _ only _ on  _ you _ as he comes. That was your goal. 

A bit of spit was all you could provide to make the experience easier, producing as much as you could to cover both his cock as well as your entrance, soon lining his length up to your core. Your eyes were locked on to the way he licked at his lips as you began to sink down onto him, your inner walls clenching around his cock as you took all of him. There was no time to take it slow and savor it. Maybe you could have that later, after everything calmed down and his hands were free once more. But for now, you did your best to not stop until his cock was fully rooted into your body. 

It took only a few slow grinds into him before your body adjusted to the sudden intrusion, your hips soon rising until his cock nearly fell from you before you slammed yourself back down again. Even if you controlled it all, the sensation was still somehow a surprise to your body, enticing a moan to escape from gritted teeth. You kept it up, repeating the motion, hands falling into his hair and finding refuge there, gripping hard as you bounced atop him. 

" _ There we go, _ " he hummed it against your neck, voice purring as you never shied away from the hurried pace, " _ my good little kitten. _ " 

The pet names only made your body shiver more, whimpering as you tried to silence yourself by pressing your teeth into his neck. Every bite you made, you covered in kisses and small licks, able to feel the vibrations of his own moans against your tongue. Every single rocking thrust was bringing you closer to your peak, but you tried your best to slow your hips when the sensation got a little  _ too _ close. You needed him to cum, you needed it  _ inside _ of you, to hide the evidence, and to  _ feel _ him for the rest of the day. A souvenir of this quickly shared moment. 

Your forehead pressed against his, eyes finding one another, mouths open as you drank in every single small moan and heavy breath he let out. It was an intimacy you had with him that you weren't willing to share with the rival science leader. 

Xeno seemed to read your desire, or at least the intense emotion that had befallen your expression and movements. A smile curled at his lips, teeth finding your bottom lip and teasingly tugging on it, enticing a rather pathetic whine to be pulled from your body. " _ My dear, _ " he whispered out against your lips, close enough to kiss but never giving you full permission. "Even with my hands tied, you listen... to  _ every _ command. Tell me...  _ why _ is that?" 

The question confused you, though despite that you never did slow, Xeno's hips now beginning to rock against your own and give further encouragement to your rhythmic bouncing. What sort of answer was he looking for...? You could be sappy, you could tell him  _ everything _ you truly felt, but you held your doubts against that being the thing he wanted to hear in that moment. 

Picking up on your confusion, Xeno leaned in further, whispering low into your ear, "who is it that you belong to?" 

You gulped, throat feeling dry as another shuddering moan left your chest. " _ You, _ " you breathed out, your nose nuzzling into his temple and hair, the muscles of your body beginning to tighten as your peak drew closer. You didn't want to come, not yet, but he was making it  _ hard. _ You could even feel his smirk against your neck, enjoying your answer.  _ God,  _ how you wished you could feel his hands against your skin, grasping and scratching and  _ bruising _ you in the most beautiful of ways. He was never rough with his cock, but his  _ hands _ . Now, those... with those, he knew how to hurt you so elegantly, little gifts you wore with pride. 

He continued, though you could now pick up the way his voice strained with the rising pleasure, "and  _ who _ is it... that owns every single inch of you?" 

"A _ -ahn--... you...!  _ " You were close - there was  _ no  _ way now that you could get out of this without reaching your peak alongside him. "You...  _ only  _ you, it's  _ always  _ you," your voice quivered with every single word and the rise and fall of your hips. Your hands moved to his jawline, holding it, caressing it with soft affection as you laid your forehead once again against his. " _ Please, _ " you begged, voice sounding as if you were holding back a deep sob, "come inside me,  _ please _ , Xeno, I-- _ aah, mm,  _ I need it...!"

His brows furrowed, but he wore a smirk as he watched you become more and more unraveled above him. "Poor little thing," he cooed, feet firm against the cabin floor as he thrust up and into you with more power than before, causing a quick yelp to leave you. "Have I neglected you?"

You didn't want to nod, you didn't want to focus on the sleepless and worried filled nights as you aided in fraternizing with the enemy. You had a mission, Xeno had trusted you with something, and you wanted to make him  _ proud.  _ But you nodded all the same, once again wishing you could undo his binds and feel his embrace, even if just for a few seconds. 

When his lips found yours, it sent your orgasm crashing into you with sudden waves of rising power. You returned the kiss, body shaking as you rutted against his cock, letting every moan be sucked down by his mouth. It felt fucking  _ amazing _ , your walls clenching around his length, a sensation you had been desperate for, masturbation never ever being able to properly replicate the feeling of his cock deep within you. Neither could it mimic the sudden warmth that filled your body as you felt his cock twitch and empty itself, a sensation that only caused your own orgasm to draw out, as if you were sucking him dry. Every bit of him would be yours. You wouldn't let a single drop leave. 

You knew it was best to get off him as soon as possible. To remove yourself and clean up and  _ not _ risk being caught in a very compromising position. Sure, Senku and the others were aware that both you and Luna were once (or, still were?) spies. But fucking the enemy commander was, probably, enough to break some of the trusting bonds you had worked hard to secure. 

But you stayed, just until the fog left your mind, your tongue still enjoying the feeling of Xeno's own tongue as he accepted the lazy kisses you gave him. You stayed until you felt his cock become soft inside you, your hips moving away to let it fall from your body. The sensation of his cum leaving you began to spread, prompting you to stand as you clenched your thighs tightly together. You wouldn't let it leave you,  _ not yet _ . God, it was probably a mistake. It would bite you in the ass later, when you'd have to clean the mess out one way or another. But for right now, you needed the warmth to stay. 

You, also, needed to make everything look like nothing had happened. And fast. You worked on your own pants first, securing them, though it definitely felt very  _ wrong _ to be wearing them with your body still so...  _ wet _ , but you did your best to not worry about such things, turning your attention to Xeno. He, obviously, could not put his own dick away with his hands bound. It  _ would _ have been a huge power-move to leave him hanging out like that. Maybe... an idea for another time, when you weren't surrounded by the enemy... 

Even with Xeno's clothes fixed, there was still a  _ mess _ to be taken care of. He did not come out unscathed, the fluids shared by the both of you. Biting at the inside of your cheek, you looked around the cabin, desperate to find anything that would aid in the clean up. You eventually found a simple rag on the other side of the cabin, though it reeked of oil, possibly used for cleaning up on the ship itself. But it would work just fine to clean the stains from Xeno's clothing. At least he wore black. Hard to stain. 

A chuckle fell from him as you cleaned him off, a rare sound that always brought a blush to your cheeks. 

"Watching you run around like this, you're more frantic than usual. Would it have been that big of a deal if they had found us?" 

His words brought a pout to your lips, glaring up at him. "It's not like back at home," you began, "I mean, the worst that would usually happen was when Stanley would--" 

Your thought never finished, the sound of the cabin door clicking as the handle was turned. 

Another chuckle left Xeno as he peered down to you, "well aren't you a lucky one, finished just in time."

You  _ had _ enough time to step away from Xeno, to hide the rag, and to act like nothing happened. But, like a deer caught in headlights, you could only watch as the team slowly entered the room again. Senku was the first to enter, his mouth opening as he itched at his ear, ready to dish both of you in on whatever conclusions he and the others had come to during their conversations. But his eyes fell on you, and your rag that was on Xeno's thigh, your 'caught-red-handed' expression not doing you any favors. 

Xeno only sighed, but you could  _ hear _ the damn smirk on his breath. 

"You uh, okay?" Senku asked, though his monotone voice was full of other inquiries. He was, without too many words, demanding to know exactly what was happening. 

"He was...  _ thirsty _ ," you said, taking only a moment to jolt yourself into a better, more compiled head space, crossing your arms as your own eyes narrowed towards Senku's. "I was giving him something to drink, and the rocking of the ship made me spill some." It was a rather empty lie, but empty also meant it was simple. Easy to believe. 

Also very easy to debunk, giving that a good look around the cabin would produce no drinking cup. Unless you fed Xeno from the palm of your hands. Which was, in a poetic sense, sort of true. 

And Senku seemed to notice that. At least, the cocked eyebrow suggested that. But he didn't bring any attention to it, taking his seat from before as he brought Xeno back up to speed about their trip and plans for South America. 

You sat on the cabin couch, hands folded politely in your lap, listening in and once again trying your best to follow when the two of them went deep into their intense scientific theories. Occasionally, Senku would send a stare your way, one full of inquisitive assumptions. He was smart - that was the scary part. A mind almost as clever as Xeno's. Perhaps  _ more  _ clever, one could argue, seeing as Xeno was the one currently tied up and being kept hostage. There was definitely a chance that he knew. 

Would he be jealous? 

A part of you hoped so. 

The thought of riding Xeno in front of Senku was an image that kept flashing into your mind. Maybe Xeno could be unbound, pin you to the ground as he made good use of your body, all for Senku to watch and  _ dream _ that he was in your place. Maybe he'd even beg to join. Maybe you'd even allow it. After all, if you were to prove to Xeno that you were  _ better,  _ you'd have to have proper experiments and proof. 

But damn, if those thoughts didn't make you have to cross your legs, still feeling the warmth of Xeno's seed inside of you. It was a motion that made both of their gazes fall on you for just a moment. 

You couldn't help but  _ love _ the way Senku's eyes narrowed, and how Xeno's lips curled into a knowing smirk.   


* * *


End file.
